Both Together, Never Apart
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: <html><head></head>It's up to Olivia to stop the end of the universes when Peter is unable to enter the machine. However, she finds out with the help of Sam Weiss that Peter is only half the answer...she is the other half. Spoilers for the 3x21 Scenemaker Promo</html>


Both Together, Never Apart

Spoilers: All Season Three (plus 3x21 The Last Sam Weiss Scenemaker Promo)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

><p>Olivia stared at the key before her, just staring at it because even after Walter explained why she was connected...it just didn't make sense. Sam watched and said nothing but she could tell he was holding something back. Tracing her hand over the DNA that laid around her face, she noticed something and immediately grabbed for the piece of paper with Peter's.<p>

Running her hand across each she found a series of letters that were the same on each, **ACGTATT**. It was in several areas on the paper, on both and she backed away staring at it. The only way she and Peter could share that code was if they were related. She shook her head and looked up, if they were related then they couldn't be together and that tore at her...at what they had done.

"So you figured it out," she turned to see Sam, "the pattern of genetics."

"How related are we?'

Sam chuckled, "well you aren't related enough to cause legal issues...moral maybe but I mean you're about as different as well...two thousand generations can put you. Long story short, First People could communicate with the other side, even travel with no issue. Callisandra fell in love with a man named Corin from the other side, they had three kids...one died in the device you're trying to stop and the other two were separated and one given to each parent. Corin lived on the other side with their son and Callisandra with their daughter...Livya and Calin. Anyways, where I'm going with this...Calin's lineage begot Peter and Livya's lineage begot you...that's about two thousand generations between you all so you're safe. It may seem a little weird but its probably the reason you connect so well."

Olivia looked at him, "how do you know this?"

"Historical records, genealogy, I told you the timeline was off...we had to watch for the two universes to unite again as was foretold and when it did...well the world would come to an end but the reunited pair would stop what their ancestors couldn't. Apparently they didn't anticipate this early a reunion but hey, even they weren't perfect...they thought the universe was going to fall to pieces because three children of two universes existed so they placed one in the device which caused the entire universe to crumble. What matters how is that you and Peter need to band together to stop the device...only you can so you need to find that boyfriend of yours and go save the universes."

She shook her head, "you make it sound so easy."

"Because it is that easy, you'll understand when you get there...the power is inside you Olivia, all you have to do is listen." He chuckled, "also, you're connected to Peter so all you have to do is close your eyes and think about him...concentrate on him and you'll know where he is. Go on, try it."

Olivia closed her eyes and concentrated on Peter, she filled her mind with his face, his smile and laughter. The thought of his arms around her keeping her safe made her want to be where he was. She saw him staring at the device, just looking at it as if wondering how to fix it. She opened her eyes and looked at Sam before grabbing the papers and left.

"Where is he?'

"The machine." She looked at Sam, "let's hope you're right or we'll have two universes destroyed."

* * *

><p>Olivia drove with sirens and lights the entire way, speeding at eighty miles but no one was on the road so it was a clear shot to the complex. It took half the time as usual and she ran inside to find Peter looking at computers.<p>

"Peter!" He turned to see her and stopped, Olivia rushed over and hugged him without rhyme or reason. He held her before pulling back and looked at her.

"Olivia you have to leave."

She shook her head, "no, we have to do this together."

He cupped her cheek and shook his head, "not this time Sweetheart, go before you get hurt." Peter looked into her eyes, "I love you Olivia, I don't want you here to see this."

"I love you too but we have to do it together Peter," she pulled the papers out of her pocket and handed them to him.

He took the papers and looked at them, side by side they stood...him in the device and her outside as if guarding it. "Guardian of the Gate...that's what Bell called you."

"Remember when it activated the first time we were here, we were both here...it needs us both. That's why it rejected you...it has to have both to activate. It has to do with something genetic, I can't explain it right now but if we do this...we have to do it together."

Peter looked at the device and then at Olivia, "alright but the first sign of trouble you'll go."

"Peter..."

"Promise me Olivia, promise me you'll leave the complex..." he shook his head. "I need you to be alright, if you're alright that's all the matters to me. If I loose you...I can't, so promise me."

She nodded, "I promise."

He sighed and looked at her, leaning down Peter kissed her and pulled her into his arms. Olivia wrapped her arms around him, pulling back Peter cupped her face. "I love you, its always been you...you and only you."

"I know," she reached up and touched his cheek, "I love you too..." Olivia sighed and looked at the device, "we should do this before we loose our nerve."

* * *

><p>She let go of him and walked towards the machine, Peter joined her and as they mounted the platform the machine began to position itself. Peter looked at her and leaned down, kissing her. "I love you Sweetheart."<p>

She nodded and watched as he turned to the device, trying to hold a strong face as he climbed into it. The cuffs snapped into place and Peter looked at her as the platform moved back by itself before stopping feet away. Olivia sighed and stared at him. "I love you." She closed her eyes and bent her head down slightly, concentrating on the healing of both sides.

Olivia contained herself, ignoring the painful groans Peter gave as the machine used him. She blocked the sounds out, believing him to be perfectly fine as she concentrated...willing it to happen at the expense of the man she loved. She felt her energy drain and felt as if she was falling apart, a stickiness ran down her face but she ignored it knowing it was blood. Seconds later everything was forgotten.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Olivia found Sam looking at her and he smiled. "Good job Buttercup, you made it happen. You saved two universes just like I knew you could."<p>

"Peter?" Her voice was raw and Sam smiled, he moved and pushed a curtain back. Olivia saw Peter talking to Walter or trying to...he never had a high tolerance for medications.

Sam patted her arm, "you two rest, you have a lot of clean up to do."

"Did we seal the worlds off from each other?"

"Exactly like you should have Olivia, exactly like you should have...plus your will to protect Peter saved his life. Doctors say the massive electrical voltage he sustained should have fried him but he survived thanks to you."

Olivia nodded, "thanks Sam."

"All in a lifetime's work, however as a descendant of one of the First People myself...may I say _'calises domina prosest Callisandra delor nefat'_ or in English, may the lineage of Callisandra live on." He chuckled at her, "basically it means once you two are healed and gotten the damage under control, get married and have a couple dozen kids. See you around Buttercup."

He left and Olivia smiled, she tested herself by sitting up and found her high tolerance for both pain and drugs helped. She got out of bed and crossed to Peter's bed, sitting down beside him. He looked at her, obviously high on the morphine...she smiled.

"Hey," he started to talk, "no don't talk...you'll sound like an idiot, you always do on drugs." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, rubbing it afterwards. "I love you."

"Love you too."

She shook her head, "always one to ignore orders aren't you Bishop?" Curling up beside him, Olivia rested and smiled. "We did it, I've been advised that after we deal with damage control that we get married and have a few kids."

"Sounds like a plan."

Olivia rolled her eyes before smiling, trying to make him stop talking was like any other day...useless and she didn't care because he was alive and they had made it.

* * *

><p>AN: Saw the scenemaker promo and had to write it...just that simple.


End file.
